<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>five letters tracey didn't send (and one she did) by insearchofamonstergirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154667">five letters tracey didn't send (and one she did)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insearchofamonstergirlfriend/pseuds/insearchofamonstergirlfriend'>insearchofamonstergirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insearchofamonstergirlfriend/pseuds/insearchofamonstergirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after daphne is forced to leave hogwarts, tracey tries to write her letters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one day after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve been struggling to think of sapphic rbc ships to write for, so when i saw daphne/tracey on the rbe round 2 request list, i was like perfect! ultimately i decided not to make it part of that because the idea of writing For someone stresses me out, but here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after her best friend was cast out of Hogwarts, Tracey wrote her a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daphne, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It isn’t fair that this is happening. You’re more of a pureblood than the rest of them. </em>
</p><p><em> Everyone is acting like it’s fine, like things can just go back to normal, </em> <strike> <em> like there’s not a huge hole where you used to be. </em> </strike></p><p><em> I’ve never wanted to hex Nott more. </em> <strike> <em>He's acting like you're diseased and the rest of us could have caught it too, just because we were in the same year. Merlin, my head is spinning trying to wrap my head around it all. You're a half-blood how can you be a half-blood</em></strike></p><p>
  <strike> <em>It makes no sense.</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t repeat the words he’s said, but Merlin does he deserve a good hexing. If only he hadn't grabbed the paper! <strike>If only</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you are doing well, you and your mother. And I hope you know this doesn’t change anything. You're still my best friend. <strike>I don't care what anyone else says. Does this make me a blood traitor? </strike></em>
</p><p><em> There had to be some sort of flaw in the ancestry potion. Maybe you brewed it wrong! </em> <em> I<strike>’ve never wanted you to have brewn a potion wrong so much, even if it doesn’t make sense that the flaw would show up like this. </strike> </em> <em>  Or maybe someone is playing an awful prank. It wouldn’t be the first time. I don’t know. </em></p><p>
  <em> I just hate them all so much, Daphne. They’re proceeding with life happily <strike>and you’re just… gone.</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Just twenty-four hours and the world is drastically changed, but I know it's nothing compared to what you're experiencing.</strike> </em>
</p><p><em> My dad sent me a letter this morning. A howler. He doesn't want me talking to you. Just like that, he wants me to forget you exist, or even worse, to openly condemn you. </em> <strike> <em>He says I need to be careful, that my name has been dirtied by association, that I need to make it clear that I knew nothing but also that I somehow knew or suspected you were dirty blooded? I don't understand </em> </strike> <strike> <em>Daphne help me I miss you I hate this how can this be happening</em></strike></p><p><em>It's not your fault your mother slept with <strike>a </strike> </em> <strike>mud blood. a muggle-born.</strike><em> that man. How can everyone blame you for something you had nothing to do with? Something that happened nearly 15 years ago.</em></p><p>
  <strike> <em>How did that even happen anyway? No, that's none of my business. I'm sorry. I'm so bloody sorry. Salazar. I have no idea how to feel. How do you feel?</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wish none of this had happened, <strike>I wish I could obliviate the whole school and everyone else who knows, I wish we could go back to before.</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Our room is so empty. I keep glancing at the door, hoping any minute now you’ll walk right back inside. But you don’t, and you won’t.</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I miss you. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> It’s so lonely here.</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><em>No one gets me like you do. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I miss you. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> Tracey </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She cast Incendio on the parchment as soon as it was finished. There were too many crossed out lines, too much vulnerability, too much baring her soul to a half blood. Her best friend. Her best friend a half blood.</p><p>Tracey swept the ashes of the letter into a bin and stood from her desk. The room was way too large, but she didn’t want to ask someone to make it smaller. To do that felt like erasing Daphne’s existence. And everyone was already doing that. Tracey couldn’t participate in that as well, even if she should, even if her father had told her to. </p><p>How could she turn her back on her best friend of so many years? Her only friend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two weeks after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after Daphne left Hogwarts, Tracey wrote her another letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daphne, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have so much I want to say and yet no idea how. </em>
</p><p><em> What with all the buzz about the tournament, you’re nothing but a distant memory to most everyone. </em> <strike> <em> You’re not a distant memory to me. Your absence is palpable every moment of the day. Sleep is a respite only when i can fall into it. Every morning I wake up and realize you aren’t here and </em>  </strike></p><p><em> I’m afraid even if the tournament weren’t happening they would have forgotten about you as quickly. I know it should at least partially be a relief. A scandal forgotten so quickly, but that’s only if they boil down your whole existence to this nightmare. </em> <strike> <em> You’re so much more than all of this. </em> </strike></p><p><em> Our room is half the size now. I still don’t know how to feel about that. </em> <strike> <em> Your bed </em> </strike> <em> your side of the room was a reminder of what we both now lack. </em> <strike> <em> But even with it gone, I can’t forget you. The only thing that has changed is now I can’t fall asleep in your bed. </em> </strike></p><p>
  <em> At least they didn’t make me move in with Parkinson and Bullstrode. </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Maybe it’d be less lonely. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Maybe the loneliness is good. </em> </strike>
</p><p><em> It’s been two weeks and I still don’t know how to wrap my head around this. </em> <em> A<strike>re you struggling with that too? You have to be, and even more so</strike> </em> <em> <strike>.</strike> Merlin, I hope you’re okay. </em> <strike> <em> Here I am writing you a letter filled with all my petty struggles and moral quandaries and you’re actually living it. If you get hurt </em> </strike></p><p><em> How can you simultaneously be Daphne, </em> <strike> <em> the person i care most about in the world </em> </strike> <em> my best friend, and a half blood </em> <em> , <strike>someone i’m supposed to believe inferior</strike> </em> <strike> <em> ? </em> </strike></p><p>
  <strike> <em> Nothing about you is inferior, Daphne. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> And if you’re not inferior, what does that mean about everything else? Merlin I cannot start thinking about that. Not now with this tournament going on, not with my father after me about making friends with a halfblood you. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I don’t regret being your friend. I don’t know if it would have happened if I knew the truth about you, but the more I think about it, the more I find I don’t care. In this reality, I didn’t know and I still chose you. All these purebloods in the school, and you’re the only person I care about. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I just want to know you’re okay. I’m so scared you’re not and I just don’t know, but if you’re not I want to live in ignorant bliss a little longer, is that wrong of me? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I’m not going to send this letter either. I need to send a letter, I need you to know I’m not condemning you, that I still care just as much, that I still feel the same way about you want to be your friend just to be in your company in whatever way i can </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> And then sometimes in the middle of the night when I can’t fall asleep i fantasise about just showing up at your window and rescuing you, spiriting you off to an apartment no one else will know about a place where we can be happy </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> I am definitely not sending this letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Still missing you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tracey </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The choice to burn it was no choice at all.</p><p>Tracey watched the letter turn to ash and then once again swept it into the bin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two months after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this might need a content warning for implied suicidal ideation, so please keep that in mind and be careful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months after Daphne’s departure, Tracey wrote her a third letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daphne, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I still haven’t written you a letter. <strike>I know it’s been a long time even since I tried to write a letter. I don’t know if this letter will get sent.</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I still don’t know if you’re okay. I’ve been thinking and I <strike>hate this about</strike> am frustrated about this aspect of pureblood society. If there’s a scandal, it’s covered over and forgotten about. No one wants to bring it up. And so here we are, separated and unable to communicate. <strike>This is exactly why it took me so long to write you another letter. Each time I do I notice more and more problems with our society and the legislature, and it’s going to get me into trouble, I just know it.</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Would that be bad? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I’m a pureblood; how much harm can they cause me for raising a little fuss? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I’m also just fourteen. But so are you and they still kicked you out. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> Has there been talk of charges? I haven’t seen anything, but I know they’d do their best to keep that under wraps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyways, I’m writing this because it’s the Yule Ball tonight. Everyone else our age and older is there, but I’m here in <strike>our</strike> my room because <strike>the only person I’d want to dance with is you.</strike> it’s so stupid, and I don’t want to see them in all their fancy dress robes, being sickeningly happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> You’d outshine all of them. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Imagine a world where this hadn’t happened. Where we go to the ball together, and just dance, no cares about anything or anyone else. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I still have not made new friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the bright side, I’m doing better in school than before? At least there’s something to make my father happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I don’t know if I can do this for three and a half more years, Daphne. Can you? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wish I could talk to you. Even if just for a few moments. Is this how it's going to be? Just like that we're out of each other's lives forever?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't let it be forever. <strike>If we both make it to </strike>When we're both adults, <strike>I'll find you</strike> I'll find you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I<strike>n my last letter, I said I fantasise about rescuing you. I’m afraid to admit that’s only gotten worse and more elaborate.</strike> I don't want to wait until we're adults. But I don't know your situation. And that scares me so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m writing these letters and not sending them, but I don’t know if they’d even get to you. Maybe they’d do more harm than good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to be safe and happy.</em>
</p><p><em>Your sister seems to be okay. She sits in the common room doing needlepoint sometimes. Sometimes I almost approach her. I should. It might even be good for both of us. Two people at Hogwarts who care about you and miss you.</em> <em> Maybe after break I'll ask after you.</em></p><p>
  <strike> <em>Break. I'm scared to go home, Daphne. But it can't be worse than whatever your life has been these past two months. Merlin how can it have been two months already? If you can be brave, I can be brave too. It's just a few weeks, and I will be going back to school. What's the worst that can happen?</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again missing you and hoping you're well,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tracey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time she let herself reread the letter before casting Incendio. There were still hours left in the night. After brushing the ashes into the bin, she stood from her desk and walked to the window. She placed her hand upon the icy glass and held it there as she looked out at nothing in particular.</p><p>Was Daphne somewhere out there thinking about her too?</p><p>The cold became too painful to withstand, and she removed her hand. If only there were an easy way to get rid of the rest of her pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. nine weeks after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Greengrass, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t keep holding you in any sort of esteem. Maybe in another lifetime things could have turned out differently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some other lifetime where your blood status was improved. Of course I can’t be your friend anymore. Really how could you expect that of me? Rather presumptive, isn’t it? You need to learn your place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take notes as I’m sure your inferior brain struggles with memory. Here’s a hint for you. It’s outside of any pureblood society. Sorry it had to come to this because your whore mother couldn’t keep her legs shut. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In any matter, this is the situation she’s wrought, and I hope she pays the price. She deserves to be in Azkaban. Nothing do I regret more than talking to you at the feast that first day. This all could have been avoided. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Talking to you and becoming your friend led me to not become friends with the true purebloods. Right now I have to start from scratch with the stain of your dirty blood upon me. Unfortunately it’s a rather large stain, and so to publicly denounce you is the first step. Even though it was just four years, that is four years of being seen together nearly every day and sleeping in the same room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am appalled it went on for so long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let’s agree never to speak again, not that I intended to see you again anyway. Only in a situation outside of my control would I mingle with someone of lesser blood. Very few will come up, I’m sure, and if you are there, I hope you won’t speak to me. Everyone is looking to see how I react to the truth of your birth, and I’ve been amiss in taking so long to shun you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You will be nothing but a blip in the grand story of my life. Over and done with quickly. Underdeveloped and irrelevant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Tracey Davis<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It was such a terrible letter filled with lies she didn’t wish to write and mangled from her best attempts to secretly write her own feelings into it. Whatever her father’s intentions in making her write it, they’d had the opposite impact. It was just a matter of making it a few more days without letting her true feelings show, until she could be back at school and safe.</p><p>At least her father didn’t actually watch her send it, so it became yet another pile of ashes, one she was very glad to dispose of.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. eleven weeks after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven weeks after that moment that changed everything and after multiple agonizing and failed attempts that resulted in nothing, Tracey sat down and wrote Daphne another letter.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Daphne, </em>
</p><p><em> I’m so glad you’re </em> <strike> <em> okay alive </em> </strike> <em> as well as you can be all things considered. And your mother too. </em></p><p>
  <em> I talked to Astoria finally. I’m so glad I talked to Astoria. I’m so sorry it’s been so long since we spoke. I’m so sorry I haven’t managed to send you a letter. I’m so sorry I probably won’t send this letter either. </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> So many months later and still I’ve done nothing, like a total coward. But no, if I do send this letter to you, it can’t be full of my own miseries. After this long, you deserve much better. </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I’d spoken to Astoria before winter break so I could have asked her to ask you questions or something. Or if I’d just written a letter. It’s just a letter. It shouldn’t be so hard. Parchment, quill, write, send. Just one step I keep messing up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At least I now know from Astoria that you seem to be getting mail without interference. One small blessing I hope will still be the case when I do finally get myself together enough to send a letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Astoria says you’re unharmed. Physically that might be true. But I’m here at Hogwarts and still have felt mental effects. Your whole outlook on who you are has been turned around, and then you were kicked out of school and forced home. </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I can’t pretend I’m not afraid it wasn’t all an act. Polyjuice or something so Astoria wouldn’t know. Good behaviour during break under threat of further punishment. But if I start down that thread of worries I just cannot start down that road </em> </strike>
</p><p><em> We need to get you out of there. Even if everything is “good”, living like that can’t actually be good for you. You need to be with </em> <strike> <em> people who care about you unconditionally, accepting you for all that you are and not viewing you as something less. your friends. </em> </strike> <em> people you trust fully and choose to surround yourself with. </em> <strike> <em> I just hope I’m one of those people, even if I have failed to contact you since everything happened. But I also hope you wouldn’t just choose me because you have no one else to turn to. I want you to have more people to turn to. </em> </strike></p><p>
  <strike> <em> Why didn’t you transfer to another school? Did your father Lord Greengrass not allow it? This is barbaric. Does he intend to confine you to your room until you’re of age? Older? None of this is your fault, but that doesn’t mean the people “at fault” deserve punishment any more than you do.  </em> </strike>
</p><p><em> I’m going to come up with something, some way to rescue you. It’s just a first step, but I hope it will help. </em> <strike> <em> Surely it will be better than you just stuck alone at home right? I need to find some solution that doesn’t involve you just stuck alone in a different apartment and only marginally happier than you would be at home, but unfortunately that’s the only thing that immediately comes to mind. Hiding you away in an apartment. </em> </strike></p><p>
  <em> Anyways, again, I’m glad you’re not doing too terribly. I miss you and can’t wait to see you again, hopefully soon? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once I figure out a plan I’ll send you a letter, actually for real. I swear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tracey </em>
</p><p>She already knew she wasn’t going to send it, but maybe it was another step closer to actually doing so.</p><p>Tracey had surreptitiously started doing a little research into how half-bloods and muggleborns lived in Britain. It was incredibly eye-opening and also difficult to do given the whole needing to be surreptitious thing. It would be so much easier if there was someone knowledgeable and maybe even a little experience she could ask about it without fear. Just another reason to dislike Dark society.</p><p>Perhaps Black, given his cousin…</p><p>But no, she couldn’t. He didn’t like her or Daphne at all, and he was busy with the tournament.</p><p>Months ago, she had heard a few of her housemates mention, albeit briefly, that he’d said something in defense of Daphne though.</p><p>It was a risk, but hadn’t she decided Daphne was worth it?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. fourteen weeks after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Daphne, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m going to try to be wholly and completely honest here. This is the sixth letter I’ve written you, but it will be the first you receive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry it’s taken so long to get myself together and send you a letter, but trust me, you wouldn’t really want any of those anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In one of those letters, I said I wish this hadn’t happened before, but I don’t think that’s completely true now. I am glad it’s happened; I’m glad for the person I am now. I know I’m better for it. And I think you might be too. Which I recognize is a foolish thing for me to say, as someone who has only been affected by this secondarily, but I hope you can understand what I’m trying to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s made me realize just how much this all sucks. Pureblood ideology and supremacy: it’s all shite. There is nothing that separates you or any other halfblood and muggleborn from me and the rest of our classmates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course I do wish you had been spared all this pain and suffering. You deserve so much better than that, and so do all half-bloods and even muggleborns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could, and have, filled inches upon inches with how much I miss you (Merlin, I’ve missed you so much, Daph), but I think the parchment would be better served explaining to you how I plan to rescue you, if that’s something you’d like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After break, I started saving money away, taking money here and there, asking for money for things I didn’t actually do or buy, and I don’t have that much, but I have enough for a little apartment for several months, if you want it. It’s in an area where blood and status doesn’t matter, and from what I’ve heard, it’s really wonderful and I think you could make friends there. I know it’s not remotely what you’re used to, but I hope it will be a good place for you to be and make you happy. You wouldn’t be confined to a single room or house, though I know that’s a low bar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me know, I guess, or not. Either way I’ll be at your window in two nights. I hope you’ll come with me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tracey </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two nights hence, with her stomach twisting itself into knots, Tracey stole away from Hogwarts on a broom and flew to the Greengrass mansion. Yes, it was utterly foolish, but much like all the other inane rules, Tracey had decided she didn't particularly care when Daphne was in danger.</p><p>She could ask forgiveness later if anyone noticed. They probably wouldn’t.</p><p>She also had Rigel at least partially on her side, imagine that. The Tracey of four months ago certainly never would.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached the mansion and its grand but imposing facade, she realized it was a very good thing she’d been Daphne’s friend for so long and been invited over numerous times. The wards could have posed a problem. Perhaps they still could. She didn’t know what Lord Greengrass had done in the past months.</p><p>Fortunately Tracey arrived at Daphne’s window without trouble. She hesitated a moment before she reached out and tapped on the glass.</p><p>A fear, one she’d had often during the preceding days, that Daphne wouldn’t be there, that Lord Greengrass would be, rose up while she waited for a response.</p><p>And then there was light, and it was glorious. She could see Daphne’s silhouette behind the curtains just seconds before she opened them and Tracey was greeted with the first glimpse of her best friend since October.</p><p>Her. It was really her, and she looked fine. Tracey blinked to push back her tears, but it was hard. This was what she’d been dreaming about for months.</p><p>“Tracey,” Daphne whispered. Her voice was the most beautiful sound Tracey had heard in months.</p><p>“Hi, Daph,” Tracey replied and reached a hand out to her. “I’m here.”</p><p>Daphne didn’t hesitate. She took Tracey’s hand and stepped up to the ledge of the window. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Tracey’s face might split from just how wide she was smiling. She helped Daphne onto the broom behind her with her bag. It was such a small bag to run away from home, and nothing like the several suitcases she’d always bring to Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the apartment Tracey had rented in the place known as the Lower Alleys without interference. They each made attempts to talk during the flight, but what with the wind ultimately gave up.</p><p>Tracey opened the door and let Daphne inside, holding her breath as Daphne looked around. There were just a few rooms, and the walls were bare, but she hoped Daphne could decorate it herself.</p><p>“I know it’s not a lot, but I hope you like it?” She twisted her fingers together and waited for the verdict.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” Daphne had barely looked around, but Tracey would take it.</p><p>There was no clock in the apartment, and with the Trace, she couldn’t cast <em> Tempus </em>, but Tracey had a hunch she should probably head back soon; she didn’t want to.</p><p>“You know how Black and the Potter heiress are engaged?” She blurted out.</p><p>Daphne nodded and took a step closer to her. “Why?”</p><p>“What if we did that?”</p><p>“Why?” Daphne repeated herself. Tracey couldn’t read her expression.</p><p>“To protect you, but also…” A single shaky breath, eyes unable to look away from Daphne. “I love you.” If it went wrong, well, at least Daphne would be safe here.</p><p>“I see,” Daphne said, and that was all.</p><p>The silence robbed Tracey’s breath.</p><p>“I read your letter so many times I have it memorized,” Daphne finally said. “And if you’d sent the others, I think I would have done the same, even if they were messy.”</p><p>Daphne’s gaze was so steady as she looked into Tracey’s eyes. Tracey's heart felt like it would jump out of her chest, and a part of her wanted to run away, to save herself from this painful anticipation.</p><p>“May I kiss you?”</p><p>Tracey barely had the breath to gasp out a yes, and consequently the kiss, the first one anyway, wasn’t great and ended quickly. But being this close to her, that was enough.</p><p>No, not just enough: it was everything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a huge thank you to everyone for reading this fic &lt;3<br/>And please excuse my poor attempts at romance and happiness. I think I'm much better suited to angst, but I wanted this to ultimately be happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>